


Пряность

by Leslav



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslav/pseuds/Leslav
Summary: Немного о жизни Брока Рамлоу и об ухаживаниях Баки Барнса.





	Пряность

**Author's Note:**

> Брок заслан в Гидру, а не наоборот.

В квартире едва заметно пахнет тыквенным пирогом с пряностями и кофе. Брок чувствует это только когда выходит из душа. Он хмурится и, насторожившись, прислушивается, но посторонний, кем бы он ни был, покинул квартиру давно. Хотя, кроме Романофф и Роджерса, которым нигде не сдался командир группы огневой поддержки, только один человек мог похвастаться умением пробраться в крепость Рамлоу, не потревожив «подарочки» и сигналки.

Завёрнутый в прозрачную плёнку пирог выглядит неказистым, неровным, совсем не похожим на те, что продаются во всевозможных пекарнях и кофейнях, но он всё ещё теплый. Как и кофе.

Брок садится за стол и гипнотизирует взглядом тёмно-оранжевый круг, будто тот способен дать ответ на главный вопрос жизни, вселенной и всего такого. Потом тяжело вздыхает, ставит пирог в холодильник и достаёт оттуда контейнер со вчерашней лазаньей: не пить же кофе вхолостую?

Напиток приторно-карамельный, с таким количеством пряностей, что отличить одну от другой невозможно. После первого глотка Рамлоу ещё долго не двигается, зажимая обеими руками пузатую белую кружку, пережидает откровенно незабываемое ощущение и, сделав над собой усилие, снова подносит кружку к губам. Пьёт, старается больше не жмуриться и пытается холодной лазаньей перебить какофонию вкуса, достойную применения в лучших пыточных всего мира.

Воспоминания об «Озарении» и о воссоединении Кэпа с его лучшим дружком — Баки Барнсом, игрушкой Гидры — приходят сами. Брок, проникнув в главный филиал фанатиков мифологии, и не знал, что выхаживает выжившего друга и соратника Стивена Гранта Роджерса. По имени Зимнего Солдата не называли — затерялось оно много лет назад. На себя из прошлого он был похож мало. Да и никто не подумал бы связать Зимнего и того улыбающегося парня с хроник, который несправедливо рано погиб.

Рамлоу, конечно, был жестоким мудаком, но то, что делали с Зимним, поначалу выбивало его из колеи. Он никогда не думал, что с живым человеком могут обращаться как с дешёвым мясом: Солдата размораживали, пичкали препаратами, некоторое время оставляли на воздухе — отправляли на задания — и, получив отчёт о проделанной миссии, замораживали вновь.

Брок тогда впрягся за него и знатно рисковал, пытаясь хоть немного его расшевелить: он старался смягчить условия его содержания и разговаривал с безучастным Зимним, судорожно вспоминал когда-то прочитанные книги или случаи из его не самой весёлой жизни. Через несколько недель Солдат стал прислушиваться к его болтовне, через полгода — вставлять комментарии и спрашивать что-то, показавшееся непонятным. Он не открылся Рамлоу, но однажды признался, что в голове вакуум вместо воспоминаний о прошлом; ощущение, что его создала Гидра и он не человек, в чём его пытается убедить командир, а обычное оружие, как тот же любимый глок Брока.

Сперва Броком двигало сочувствие к Солдату и восхищение им же во время работы «в поле». Со временем этот коктейль перерос в собственническое чувство, которое Брок считал отчасти справедливым: он смог, он идеально вёл Зимнего Солдата, скрывал все его косяки, не допускал обнулений, убедил в том, что Зимний одного вида с окружающими его людьми и, что бесполезно таить, буквально облизывал его мощную фигуру взглядом. Рамлоу не хотел, чтобы кто-то прибирал Зимнего к рукам: ни в Гидре, ни на гражданке. А в том, что не даст судить Солдата вместе с ублюдками-гидровцами, он был уверен.

За год Зимний превратился в зависимость, от которой Рамлоу не собирался избавляться.

Разговор с Кэпом Рамлоу планировал давно. И он, к его радости, состоялся и принёс долгожданное спокойствие и уверенность. В приватной беседе Роджерс оказался совсем другим, будто кто-то переключателем щёлкнул. Он хмурился, внимательно слушал и молчал, пока Рамлоу не перестал говорить. И делал это не как начальник, слушающий отчёт, а как тот, кто может и хочет помочь.

— В отчётах всё несколько… смягчено, я так понимаю?

— Вроде нет, — Брок пожал плечами и выпил воду из стоящего на столе стакана. После долгого монолога в горле першило. — Читать и слышать — разные вещи, Капитан. И… простите мою прямоту: информация, передаваемая вам, наверняка здорово фильтруется.

— Он до сих пор не вспомнил своё имя? — обсуждать рабочие моменты Роджерс не стремился.

— Нет, Кэп. Сказал, что оно ему никогда не нравилось. И… что родился он почти сто лет назад.

Роджерс громко выдохнул и сжал пальцами переносицу. Брок, кажется, услышал тихое «невозможно», перед тем как Кэп резко открыл свой ноутбук и застучал по клавишам, чудом не ломая их. Рамлоу ничерта не понимал, только смотрел на явно нервничающее начальство и много бабла отдал бы тому, кто разъяснит, что такого важного услышал от него Кэп.

— Рамлоу, — Стив развернул к нему ноутбук, — не могли бы вы…

Что там дальше говорил Роджерс, Брок уже не слышал. Он смотрел на смеющегося парня рядом с Кэпом. Узнавал и не мог принять.

— Зимний?..

Дёрнувшись как от хорошего удара электродубинкой, Кэп откинулся на кресле:

— Вы уверены, Рамлоу?

— Да. Кэп, это… — Брок нашёл подпись под видео. — Его зовут Баки? Баки Барнс?

— Лучший друг и соратник Капитана Америки, — горько усмехнулся Роджерс. Брок никогда раньше не видел его таким подавленным и, признаться, больше не хотел видеть. — Я даже не стал искать его. Поверил, что он умер…

— Так подумал бы любой, Кэп, — Рамлоу выпил воду и поднялся. — Да, он больше не тот мальчишка, но… Зато жив. И мы можем его вытащить.

— Баки был со мной всегда. Я… я не допущу, чтобы ему причинили вред. Больше нет. Если бы не чёртов Пирс, который должен себя дискредитировать, — Кэп сжал кулаки, — всё решилось бы уже сегодня. Но я не могу… подвергать всех опасности. Завтра.

— Гора с плеч, — ухмыльнулся Брок. — Спасибо, что выслушали, Кэп. С вашего позволения.

— Иди… Брок, — Стив посмотрел на него, переключившись в «рабочий» режим: лицо безэмоциональное, цепкий, тяжёлый взгляд, способный встряхнуть любого. — Я тебя услышал. И понял.

От последней фразы Брока передёрнуло. Он зарёкся ничего не замышлять за спиной Капитана Америки и понадеялся, что Кэп и Баки действительно только друзья. И что Роджерс не станет Барнсу и мамочкой, и папочкой. А то просить у одного здоровенного мужика разрешение ухаживать за другим здоровенным мужиком, как минимум, странно.

К счастью, обошлось без этого. После всех комиссий и проверок Барнса признали невиновным и выплатили ту же компенсацию, какую в своё время получил Кэп. Брока тоже постоянно таскали туда-сюда, как важного свидетеля. Поэтому им не удавалось встретиться или поговорить. Рамлоу был уверен, что Зимний — как он по старой памяти всё ещё называл Барнса — не особенно сильно желает встречи с тем, кто видел его в самых разных ситуациях, и почти всегда — в неприглядных. Да ещё и Стив рядом, друг с почти пелёночного возраста. Какой Брок? Зачем Брок?

Однако в тот же вечер, когда от Баки наконец отвязались, он пришёл к Броку. Уверенно постучал в дверь и, когда удивлённый Рамлоу открыл её и пустил в квартиру, крепко обнял Брока.

— Спасибо.

— Да ладно, Зим… Барнс. Кэп и без меня бы за тебя впрягся.

Прижатый к сильному телу Брок соображал плохо. Всегда быстро работающий мозг командира одной из лучших боевых групп пасовал и отказывался верить в реальность происходящего. Барнс не терпел, когда к нему прикасались, и сам никого не трогал, а тут…

Рамлоу будто сорвал джекпот всей грёбаной жизни.

— Ты понял, что «спасибо» не только за это, командир, — Баки фыркнул. Брока он так и не отпустил, а тот не мог и не хотел пошевелиться. — Вопрос: я тебе не сильно надоел?

— Нет.

— Тогда у меня к тебе предложение, — Брок почувствовал усилившуюся хватку. Как будто Барнс опасался, что он куда-то денется. — Давай встречаться? Я, правда, не знаю, как в этом веке предлагают…

— Так и предлагают, — Брок наконец попытался собраться с мыслями. — А как же… дамочки?

Нет, Брок совсем не перелазил всё, до чего смог дотянуться, в поисках информации о Баки Барнсе, что вы. Разве что к Кэпу не сунулся — тот постоянно был с Баки, отвоёвывал и прикрывал своей могучей грудью.

— Дамочек оставим Стиву. Никогда не играл в одни ворота, чего уж там. Ты, думаю, меня понимаешь.

— А… А. — глубокомысленно заметил Рамлоу. — Ещё какие-нибудь откровения?

Барнс отстранился, немного совсем, и посмотрел в глаза. И разница в росте небольшая, а ощущение, что возвышается на целую голову, когда вот так вот смотрит. Они с Кэпом подобные взгляды вместе тренировали?

— А надо? — даже из голоса пропало всё веселье.

— Нет, — Рамлоу усмехнулся. — Просто в следующий раз подготавливай, ладно?

Баки кивнул:

— Ладно. Так что там?

— Давай встречаться, — вздохнул Брок. Он вообще слабо верил, что происходящее не сон.

Барнс мягко прикоснулся к его губам, не дал поцелую углубиться.

— Меня внизу Стив ждёт. Боюсь, если мы продолжим… — он оборвал себя и отошёл на несколько шагов. — Я тебе позвоню.

Без горячего Барнса — действительно горячего, потому что нормальная температура его тела была немного за сорок — сразу стало как-то неуютно.

На первое свидание пошли уже в эти выходные. Ничего кроме специальных смесей Барнсу было нельзя, поэтому ни в какие кафе и рестораны они не ходили. Гуляли, смотрели новинки в кинотеатрах, спарринговались в одном неплохом зале.

Когда Брок выныривает в настоящее, за окном уже совсем темно. Он со вздохом вытаскивает немного охладившийся пирог и отрезает себе четверть. Надеяться на чудо не приходится. Рука мастера чувствуется с первых нот. Всё та же дикая сладость и ужасный перебор с пряностями.

— Брок, — входная дверь хлопает, и в коридоре показывается Баки. — О, что жуёшь?

— Твой пирог, — Рамлоу кладёт кусок на тарелку и тянется к Баки за традиционным приветственным поцелуем.

— Вкус… странный. А ну дай, — и прежде чем Брок успел среагировать, Барнс по-хозяйски откусил стянутый с тарелки пирог.

Эмоциональная сфера Баки почти пришла в норму, насколько это возможно. Поэтому Рамлоу имел удовольствие наблюдать весьма интересную смену эмоций на любимом лице: задумчивость плавно перешла в удивление, то — в непонимание, сменившееся после неприятием и, наконец, отвращением.

— Баки! — Брок хмурится. — Нельзя же.

— Хелен Чо оказалась круче, чем мы думали. Уже всё можно.

— Но это не отменяет того, что ты хватаешь еду грязными руками, — Брок ставит тарелку на первую попавшуюся поверхность и коротко обнимает Баки. — Я рад.

— Спасибо, — Баки отвечает на тёплые объятия человека, без которого уже не может представить себя, и смущённо улыбается, как мальчишка. — Я заказал нам двадцать коробок пицц и ещё по мелочи.

— Баки, — Брок смеётся, — зная твой размах, «ещё по мелочи» будет столько, что хватит СТРАЙКу на два дня.

— Не человеку, который ест это, — кивок в сторону тыквенного ужаса, — говорить о моём вкусе и размахе. Надеюсь, кофе ещё не пробовал?

— Пирог вышел интереснее, — Рамлоу наконец заставляет себя отойти от родного Отморозка. — Кофе… просто шокировал.

— Выкинь это к чёртовой матери.

— Нет.

— С моих рук хоть яд?

— С твоих рук хоть яд.


End file.
